Truth Behind the Lies
by BatLauren
Summary: Craig and Manny are meant to be. What about Chris and Emma? What happened to JT and Liberty? STORY COMPLETE! READ AND REVIEW! Also, special afterword!
1. Ouch!

I don't own Degrassi. If I did. I'd be a lucky lucky person. But unfortunately I don't own it or any of it's characters. Please don't sue me. Hehehe  
  
TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER HOLIDAY:  
  
"Okay, I know you and Ash had some problems. But why'd you do it man? I never expected that from you," Marco said to Craig while waiting in Craig's garage for the guys to show up for practice. Craig was pacing back and forth and running his hand through his hair out of frustration.  
"I don't know," Craig replied slowly. "It just happened." He stopped his pacing, turned to Marco with wide eyes and stated, "It's not like I planned it. It was just so hard to make a decision. I mean.on one hand I had a girl I had a lot in common with. She was great. Any guy would be lucky to have her. I was lucky she even gave me a chance."  
"Ashley right?" Marco asked interested in his friend's rationale.  
"Yeah. And then on the other hand, I had someone who accepted me for me..someone who thought she was lucky to have me. I could be myself. I mean..what would you have done?" Craig asked looking for reassurance that he hadn't screwed up that badly.  
"Um, I would have made a decision because I wouldn't want to hurt anybody," Marco answered back honestly.  
"But that's exactly it!!!" Craig exclaimed. "That's exactly why I couldn't make a decision. I didn't want to hurt either one of them."  
"But then you did anyway, AND you lost both of them," Marco said trying to make Craig realize his stupidity.  
"Thanks Marco," Craig replied sarcastically. "That's exactly what I needed...more guilt and another person to tell me that I just screw it up again and again and..."  
"I'm sorry," Marco replied. "I know it must have been hard for you."  
Craig sat beside his friend and asked, "So, what do I do now?"  
"Well, have you finally made a decision?" Marco asked.  
"Yeah. If she'll have me back." Craig said angry at himself. "I chose..."  
  
TBC 


	2. Since Day One

"....Manny. It's always been Manny." Craig said confidently. "I mean...Ash was great. She IS great. Just not great for me."  
  
"Is that why you couldn't say you loved her?" Marco questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I cared about her a lot. She was there for me when I needed someone most." Craig paused as he felt a tinge of guilt spread over him. "But, I felt inadequate with her. I was never good enough. It's like our relationship had a thousand page manual that kept getting thicker and I couldn't keep up with it. That wasn't love to me." He felt better having said that. It was the truth. A truth he couldn't admit out loud until now.  
  
"So, what's the deal with Miss Manuela Santos? I never understood you guys," Marco teased. Craig smiled at the thought of her.  
  
"I've always liked Manny...since day one. She's the sweetest girl I know. She was just too young for me when we had our first date. But, by the time she grew up, I had Ash......and the rest is history."  
  
"If you knew this, why didn't you break up with Ash?" Marco asked confused.  
  
"Easier said than done. You see, I was about to and then she gave me her grandfather's guitar. What was I supposed to say? My timing was terrible," Craig sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Ouch," Marco replied  
  
"Tell me about it," Craig said recalling the incident. He knew it was selfish. He didn't want to hurt Ash, but he also didn't want to face the music. Damn, it was a nice guitar. God, that was shallow. Craig's thoughts were interrupted by Marco.  
  
"So, Manny's probably not talking to you now huh?" Marco asked cautiously.  
  
"Talking to me?" Craig exclaimed. "I'd be lucky if she didn't puke at the mention of my name. I have to think of something big..huge. Let's face it. I need a miracle." 


	3. All alone

"I can't believe him!" Manny screamed into her pillow. It was her first night back in her own bed. She had just returned from her family vacation and the short time away had hardly touched her wounds. She had been civil with her family, but now the reality of it all hit her. She gave it all up for him. Her image. Her good judgement. Her innocence. Her best friend. Her heart. Everything......Everything. Did he even realize that?  
  
She was too young for him, so she grew up. He was upset, so she put herself on the line to make him feel better. He wanted to go all the way, so she complied. He wanted a place to make out, so she offered him her best friend's bed. He wanted to be loved, and so she gave him her heart. She did everything for him. That lying coward!! What was she thinking? Oh, that's right. She wasn't thinking. She was madly in love.  
  
She allowed him to hurt her again and again. "How many times will you let him break your heart?" Manny whispered to herself through her tears. She still loved him. She loved him more than anything in the world. How could he betray her? She felt so alone. She had no one to turn to. She started to miss Emma.  
  
Emma. That was another story. She gave Emma everything as well. Manny helped her friend through internet crushes and her first boyfriend. Manny was there when Emma was upset about her mom's wedding. She was there when Emma was upset about Snake's cancer. She was there for every environmental club meeting, handing out flyers and listening to boring lectures about turtles, trees and genetically modified vegetables. Manny was always there to offer a shoulder to cry on and sweet words of advice.  
  
Manny had her own problems: her parents, school and her own crushes. All which took a backseat to Emma's crusade to fight every injustice in the world. Was Emma there for her when she needed someone most? No. She was judging her, criticizing her, and acting jealous because she wasn't in the spotlight for a moment. Granted, Manny knew she had her faults. She shouldn't have brought Craig back to Emma's room. When it came to Craig, Manny's judgment faltered. That was stupid. She admitted it. She apologized. What more did Emma want? Friends shouldn't judge friends. People get judged enough as it is.  
  
It didn't matter now. They weren't on speaking terms. Manny cringed at the idea of apologizing again after what Emma said to her. The words, "school slut" rang through her head. That was wrong. That was unfair. Is someone a slut for loving a guy more than themselves? Naïve maybe. A slut? No. She had kissed two guys her whole life. One of them she had been in love with for almost a year. Just because she was tired of looking "cute" and needed a change, she was deemed a slut? Don't judge a book by it's cover.  
  
Why was all this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? Manny cried herself to sleep with thoughts of Craig in her heart. 


	4. Who are we kidding?

It was the first day of school after Winter Break. Some of the older kids liked to call this day, "fashion fest". Everyone was dressed to kill in the hottest outfits Santa could buy. Manny wore a tight pink ski jacket with a matching scarf and low cut jeans. She stood in front of her open locker in a daze. She had tried her best to hide the puffiness in her eyes. She hated when she cried herself to sleep. Craig had done this to her too many times. That was the worst Christmas vacation ever. She didn't ask for much. All she wanted was a choice. She wanted him to choose her. So much for that. She shut her eyes tight to hold back her tears. "Not again," she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Manny," JT said startling her out of her thoughts. "How was your break?"  
  
"JT!" Manny exclaimed jumping back.  
  
"I'm excited to see you too Manny," JT joked.  
  
Manny flashed him quick smile for his effort, shut her locker and mumbled, "Gotta go JT. Talk to you later."  
  
JT watched his friend walk away. Before she had even turned the corner four upperclassmen were surrounding her asking her about vacation. "You don't have a chance JT. Give it up," he muttered to himself.  
  
"You got that right," a voice laughed from behind. JT spun around to see Spinner heading his way. "Manny would never go for a dork like you." JT's jaw dropped, and he couldn't hide his disappointment from his antagonizer.  
  
"Awww, poor JT. Did I hurt your feelings?" Spinner asked with a grin that looked almost evil.  
  
"Hun, that's enough," Paige said walking up to them. "You can walk me to class now." Paige smiled at JT and grabbed Spinner's hand. "Bye JT," Paige said as she dragged Spinner off.  
  
JT breathed out a sigh of relief. It was good to be Paige's friend. Man, Spinner was going to get it. At least Manny wasn't there. That would have been too much for him to bear. He felt so awkward around her lately. Not only did she know he liked her, she ditched him for Sully and now she was in love with Craig. Then, both guys break her heart. "I'll never understand women," JT thought to himself. To make matters worse, she was one of his closest friends. They had practically grown up together. She had always been cute. He just never bothered to notice....until now. Until, she made sure everyone noticed.  
  
He wished he could go back in time and tell his younger self to go for Manny while she was that "simple cute" that never got much attention. Boy did he have some competition now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Manny hurried to class in desperation not to see Craig. He had left several messages on her answering machine in the morning asking if they could talk. Talk? She was tired of his talking....his lies. "God, who am I kidding?" Manny thought out loud. She had to restrain herself from picking up the phone and forgiving him a thousand times. She was so weak when it came to him. She had nearly given in at the mere sound of his voice. What would she do if she saw him? It was driving her crazy...this emotional roller coaster of anger, love, anger, confusion, love and anger. No. She couldn't see him now. Not like this. She reached for the doorknob to Mr. Simpson's class.  
  
"Manny?" a familiar voice called from behind.  
  
TBC 


	5. I have no heart!

Manny turned around inadvertently to see Craig. Damn, she thought. She tried to grab the doorknob again, but he grabbed her hand.  
  
"You don't have to talk to me. Please listen though," Craig said firmly. Manny pulled her wrist away and crossed her arms. She made sure not to look him in the eye. It was silent for a moment then the bell rang as students rushed into the classrooms in fear of starting the year off with a detention.  
  
"What is it Craig? Are you going to tell me how sorry you are...how it's never going to happen again?" Manny asked coldly. "I don't want to hear it and I don't want to see you." Craig quickly handed her a bouquet of red roses he was hiding behind his back.  
  
"I'm not expecting you to forgive me now. What I did to you was wrong...so wrong. I'm just hoping that one day you'll find it in your heart to let me prove to you how sorry I am," Craig stated sincerely. Manny's heart raced and her eyes filled with tears. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to throw her arms around him and pretend like nothing ever happened. She wanted to tell him that she missed him so much and that her life seemed empty without him in it. She wanted tell him that no one had ever gotten her a bouquet before and she was happy her first was from him. She wanted to....but she stood strong. It was going to take more than flowers to win her back. She braced herself for what she was about to do.  
  
"Find it in my heart to forgive you?" she stated firmly, more to herself than to Craig. "I have no heart. You broke it, remember?" She dropped the roses at Craig's feet and walked into class.  
  
Craig stood still. He couldn't bring himself to move. He shook his head as if to wake up from a bad dream and bent to pick up the roses. He closed his eyes to hold back his tears then walked to the trash can to throw the flowers away. "On to plan B," he said to the empty hallway. He halfheartedly made his way to class.  
  
"Mister Manning," Mrs. Kwan said slowly. "You're late."  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Kwan. It wont happen again," Craig replied quickly.  
  
"It better not. Take your seat," she said firmly. Craig scanned the room for an empty chair. The only one available was next to Ashley. He bit his lip and walked as slowly as humanly possible.  
  
"Craig!" Mrs. Kwan exclaimed. "I don't have all day." Craig sighed and sat down. He tried desperately not to look at Ashley. "This is an awesome way to start off the new year," he thought sarcastically.  
"Okay, now that we're all settled," Mrs. Kwan said while looking directly at Craig. "I'm going to group you guys together for your book reports. Let's see. Ashley, you're going to be working with...Jimmy." Craig let out a sigh of relief. "..and Craig." Craig buried his head in his hand. Spoke too soon, he thought. He glanced in Ash's direction. She had a horrified look on her face. She glared at Craig then raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ashley," Mrs. Kwan said.  
  
"Is there any way we can switch groups?" Ashley asked desperately.  
  
"No Ashley. The groups are final," Mrs. Kwan said casually.  
  
"But?" Ashley nearly yelled. She couldn't believe she was put in a group with her two ex-boyfriends. Could things be any worse? Mrs. Kwan was out to get her. This was ridiculous.  
  
"Final," Mrs. Kwan answered sternly. Craig blanked out the rest of Kwan's lecture. He thought of Manny and how he couldn't stand not to have her in his life. He thought of Ashley and how Kwan was the bane of all evil. Ashley was never going to forgive him and now he had to work with her. It was going to be a long year. 


	6. Was that an apology?

Craig left Kwan's class in record time. A voice called him from behind.  
  
"CRAIG!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Craig said quickening his pace.  
  
"Just wait up, man," Spinner said rushing to catch up. Craig stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What is it Spinner?" Craig questioned. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now."  
  
"I heard what happened man. That sucks," Spin said trying his best to be supportive.  
  
"Yeah, well. I deserved it," Craig said obviously annoyed.  
  
"It also sucks that you're in a group with Ashley," Spinner said honestly. "Dude, that really sucks."  
  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me? How much my life SUCKS?" Craig said angrily. "Well, news flash! I already know!"  
  
"No. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry too....for my bad advice that is," Spin said feeling slightly responsible for Craig's loss. "I mean...it was like I was living this fantasy through you. Two girls? It's like every guy's dream," he admitted. There was a long pause after that. "Soooooo, ex-super stud what are you going to do now? I mean, with both of them hating you and all."  
  
"Shut up Spinner," Craig said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm just asking," Spinner said slightly offended. "Anyway, there are plenty of other fish in the tank."  
  
"The sea," Craig said correcting his friend.  
  
"What about the sea?" Spinner asked with a confused look on his face. "What does that have to do with anything? Anyway, we'll get you hooked up in.."  
  
"I love Manny," Craig interrupted. "She's made it perfectly clear that she hates my guts...but I love her."  
  
"Oh," Spinner said disappointed that he couldn't help his friend out. "Dude. Good luck man," he said patting Craig on the back while walking off to class.  
  
"He's screwed," Spinner said casually when he knew Craig couldn't hear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Manny can we talk?" Emma asked. She had seen Manny sitting by herself.  
  
Manny looked up. "Why does everyone want to talk today? Why not tomorrow? Why today?" Manny asked herself out loud. "What are you doing here Emma? I thought you didn't want to be seen with the school slut," Manny said icily.  
  
"Excuse me?" Emma asked. "That's not fair. I just thought that we should start the new year off without hating each other." There was a long uncomfortable pause then Emma continued. "The truth is, you're my best friend....and you only get one of those," Emma said with a sad smile.  
  
"Was that an apology?" Manny questioned while raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I guess you can say that," Emma answered with the same smile. "But you do realize, it wasn't ALL my fault."  
  
"I know," Manny said sadly.  
  
"Was that an apology?" Emma asked.  
  
"I guess you can say that," Manny answered.  
  
"Then apology accepted," Emma said. She reached her hand out for a handshake.  
  
Manny smiled and hugged her friend. "I missed you Em," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I missed you too Manny," Emma said about to cry.  
  
"I didn't mean what I said about you being a 'Prude Princess'" Manny cried. "I just felt you didn't bother to understand me. I know you were just looking out for me, but I needed a friend not a mother. I'm so sorry I ditched you for him at the rave. I can't think straight when I'm with him! He drives me crazy Em!"  
  
"I didn't mean what I said either," Emma said embarrassed. "I should have known you never got over Craig. The signs were there. I was too busy with my life to pay attention. I know you did what you did because you're still in love with him. I'm sorry." The two friends started bawling and laughing all at once. Their friendship had survived many trials..this being the worst of them.  
  
"I have so much to tell you," Manny said seriously.  
  
"I heard what happened. Details please," Emma replied. 


	7. Name your price

All the guys were getting ready to leaving Craig's garage. It was a decent practice despite Craig losing his concentration and messing up the chords every now and then. "Later Craig," Marco and Spinner said grabbing their things and heading out the door.  
  
"Later," Craig said preoccupied.  
  
"Uh, see you Craig," Jimmy said picking up his basketball and backpack.  
  
"Wait Jimmy," Craig said nervously.  
  
"What's up man?" Jimmy said ready to leave. He was feeling really hungry. Craig felt extremely awkward and he wasn't sure exactly what to say.  
  
"You know what happened between me and Ashley right?" Craig asked choosing his words carefully.  
  
"You mean, between you, Ashley.....and Manny?" Jimmy asked. "Who doesn't know?"  
  
"Yeah, well. I was wondering if you could talk to Ashley for me," Craig said hopefully.  
  
"About what?" Jimmy asked. "You don't want her back do you? Sorry, you're on your own man."  
  
"No. That isn't it," Craig answered quickly. "I know what happened between you guys and Sean." Jimmy was losing his patience. He couldn't believe Craig was bringing this up.  
  
"And your point is?" Jimmy asked cautiously.  
  
"I want you to remind her that we're all human. We all make mistakes. And it would hypocritical of her not to be civil with me after what she's done in the past," Craig stated afraid of Jimmy's response.  
  
"What do I get out of it?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"For one, you get the satisfaction of helping out a good friend..... and two, I'll buy you lunch for a week," Craig said. 'How does Joey bargain like this everyday?' Craig thought to himself.  
  
"Sorry, not interested," Jimmy said about to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait," Craig said in desperation. Jimmy stopped. "Name your price," Craig said.  
  
"Anything?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"You name it," Craig answered.  
  
Jimmy thought for a moment and replied, "Well..there is one thing....."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe Craig did that to you!" Emma shouted in utter disbelief. "That's so wrong!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Manny said rolling over to her back on Emma's bed. Emma sat down beside her.  
  
"Well, I'm proud of you for resisting his charms today," Emma said. "That must have been really hard. A dozen red roses!"  
  
"I know! They were so beautiful. He is so..beautiful," Manny said disgusted with herself. "Anyway, I'm tired of talking about this. What about you? I'm proud of you for going after Chris."  
  
"Well, my mom always says a woman shouldn't be confined to what society expects her to do," Emma said matter-of-factly.  
  
"So, what are you going to wear for your date Friday?" Manny asked perking up. "We're going to make you look hot!"  
  
"Oh no," Emma said laughing. "No more bootylicious makeovers for me. If he's going to like me, it's going to be for me."  
  
"That's cool Em. You're so lucky you have a guy." Manny said starting to feel sad again.  
  
"Come on Manny. We're not together yet. And you can have any guy you want. What about JT?" Emma asked.  
  
"Not ANY guy I want," she replied sadly. "And JT's cool. He has gotten a lot cuter since last year, but he's like a brother to me."  
  
"Well, no pressure okay? Remember, you don't need a guy to help define who you are," Emma said quoting her mother again.  
  
"Emma, you sound like a motivational tape or something," Manny said laughing.  
  
"No. Worse. I sound like my mother," Emma replied laughing with her friend. 


	8. Oh my God!

"Rise and Shine," Emma said while shaking her friend. Manny groaned and pulled her blanket over her head.  
  
"Are you sure it's time?" Manny said through the bedding. Manny was in a lot of pain. She was nauseous and she had the worst cramps she had felt in her entire life. She didn't look too much into it because she always had cramps before her special time of the month. Of course they were never this bad, but sometimes you have an off month right? Come to think of it, Manny hadn't had her period in a while. She got up quickly and pulled Emma's calendar off the wall.  
  
"Manny, what on Earth are you doing?" Emma asked confused at her friend's sudden burst of energy.  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Manny exclaimed as dropped the calendar to the floor.  
  
"What is it Manny? What's wrong?" Emma asked. Her confusion had turned into concern.  
  
"It's been over two months since my last period," Manny said sliding to the ground and burying her head between her knees. Her cramps had gotten worse and now she had a resounding headache.  
  
"Manny, it's normal for girls our age to have irregular cycles. Don't worry about it," Emma said confidently. Manny remained immobile despite these words of reassurance. "Manny! I said don't worry about it....unless....but that's impossible. Manny, tell me you didn't." Manny still sat covering her face. "Manny! With who? Don't tell me Sully!"  
  
"Craig. It was with Craig," Manny said finally. The silence was broken with Emma helping her friend up.  
  
"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions. Let's not worry too much unless we know for sure," Emma said. Manny looked shocked. "What's wrong now?" Emma questioned.  
  
"No lecture? No debate?" Manny asked.  
  
"You need a friend, not a mother remember?" Emma stated. Manny threw her arms around her friend.  
  
"You're the best, Em," she cried.  
  
Emma smiled and replied, "I'm here for you Manny."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Craig hated asking people for favors. He wished he didn't have to. 'I can't believe what Jimmy's making me do! How do I get myself into these things?' Craig asked himself while searching for the next person he needed to ask a favor from.  
  
Luckily for him, his search was cut short. He stood next to her locker and softly coughed so she would notice him.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Liberty right?" Craig inquired with a bit of uncertainty.  
  
"Yes, that's right," she replied. She still wore a look of confusion. Craig had not spoken more than two words to her in their two years at Degrassi.  
  
"Okay. Well, I don't know how to ask, so I'm just going to ask," Craig said uneasily.  
  
'Is he trying to ask me out?' Liberty asked herself. Her new perfume must be working.  
  
"Listen Craig, is it?" Craig nodded. "I'm flattered, but after what happened between you and Manny I think it would be wrong for us to.."  
  
"Wait. Um..I wasn't asking you out," Craig said embarrassed. "I need a favor from you." Liberty was mortified.  
  
"I knew that," she stated trying to look confident. "Um, what did you need?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Manny and Emma finally got to school. They were rushing to class when Manny paused.  
  
"What is it Manny?" Emma asked.  
  
"There's Craig," she said turning around. Emma looked down the hallway. Sure enough, there was Craig talking to some girl.  
  
"I thought you said he had class on the other side," Emma said annoyed they couldn't take the direct route to class.  
  
"He does!" Manny exclaimed. "What is he doing here?" Emma squinted trying to make out who he was talking to. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Manny." Emma said shocked.  
  
"Yeah Em," Manny said impatiently.  
  
"He's talking to Liberty," Emma said rubbing her eyes to make sure her drowsy state wasn't getting to her.  
  
"Liberty?" Manny said confused.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Emma said trying to figure out what she was seeing. "Does he even know her?"  
  
"Apparently," Manny said walking away. Emma followed. "Although, she doesn't seem like his type... Well, I don't care. He can do what he wants. I don't own him," Manny said lying through her teeth.  
  
"I'll talk to her in class," Emma said. "And you don't have to lie to me."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Manny asked self-consciously.  
  
"Yes," Emma answered laughing. "Don't worry though. I'm sure it's nothing." 


	9. This is getting really weird man

"Is that all you want?" Liberty asked calmly. Craig nodded his head.  
  
"You mean, you'll do it? Great! Thanks so much!" Craig said smiling for the first time in two weeks.  
  
"Of course. But, we haven't discussed the issue of payment" Liberty stated assertively. Craig should have seen this coming.  
  
"Name your price," Craig said.  
  
"I don't think there's anything you can give me that I want," Liberty said. Craig's smile deflated. "Well, there is one thing.."  
  
"Anything!" Craig exclaimed.  
  
"I want a date with JT," she stated frankly. "Friday."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa..JT?" Craig asked feeling his chances slipping through his fingers.  
  
"Yes. And that's final," Liberty said smiling. "So, do we have a deal?" Craig thought about it. How did he get himself into these situations?  
  
"Mark your calendar for Friday night," Craig said confidently. "And remember not to tell anyone about this."  
  
"You have my word," Liberty said hurrying to class. She walked into Mr. Simpson's room and took her seat beside Emma. Emma gave Liberty a strange smile which caused her to anticipate what Emma was about to say.  
  
"So, Liberty," Emma said trying to act natural. "I saw you talking to Craig. I didn't know you were friends with him."  
  
"Yeah well, there's a lot you don't know about me," Liberty said also trying desperately to act natural.  
  
"So, um...what did you guys talk about?" Emma asked pretending to be engaged in the blank computer screen.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business," Liberty said now enjoying this game.  
  
"Fine." Emma said. "Forget I said anything." The bell rang and Mr. Simpson walked in the room.  
  
"So, what happened," Manny whispered eagerly.  
  
"She wouldn't say," Emma whispered back.  
  
"Okay, that's enough ladies," Mr. Simpson said. Manny sat back in her chair disappointed. 'What are they up to?' she thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
JT was cleaning out his locker. He took out anything that resembled his 8th grade self. He was older now..cooler...more mature. It was a new year and he was going to get a real date if it killed him. If only the older guys would stop hitting on the hot younger women, so he could have a chance.  
  
"Hey JT," Craig half yelled. "What's going on buddy?" JT gave Craig a strange look.  
  
"Nothing much," he replied. 'Why is Craig talking to me?' he thought now hurrying to get out of the uncomfortable situation.  
  
"Hey um, do you know Liberty?" Craig asked wondering how he was going to do this. He should have had a speech prepared.  
  
"What about Liberty?" JT asked confused as to where this conversation was headed.  
  
"She's a really great girl," Craig said nodding his head. "What do you think of her?" Now, this was getting too weird for JT. He stopped messing with his locker and turned to Craig.  
  
"What are you getting at man?" JT questioned.  
  
"Well, she's single. You're single. You're both really great people. So, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with her?" Craig asked taking a deep breath.  
  
"This is really weird man," JT said shutting his locker. "I'm just gonna go now. If you follow me I'll scream like a girl."  
  
"Wait!" Craig said in desperation. Craig had no idea JT was interested in Manny and began to poor his heart out to him.  
  
"I need this favor. Please. Liberty will only help me get back with Manny if I get you to go on a date with her," Craig pleaded. "I'll give you anything. Anything. I love her so much and she wont even talk to me. I need your help." Craig was nearly in tears which scared JT. JT liked Manny too. He would be out of his mind if he were to help Craig get her back.  
  
"I'd like to help you, but I'm not interested in Liberty and what you did to Manny was messed up. Big time. You don't deserve another chance with her," JT said walking away. Craig stood there in utter disbelief. There wasn't a plan C. 


	10. You cheated on me Period

Ashley was sitting by Ellie at lunch. She was playing with her food and staring off into the distance. She couldn't believe what Craig had done to her. Of course she had all winter break to think about it, but she was able to avoid his presence. Now, she saw him in school day in and day out. The reality of it all hit her hard.  
  
"A bit preoccupied?" Ellie said concerned for her friend. "Don't worry about him. You know you deserve better."  
  
"What? Huh?" Ashley said looking up.  
  
"I said don't worry about him," Ellie repeated.  
  
"I'm not," Ashley lied.  
  
"Okay...sure," Ellie said. "So, being in Craig's group for Mrs. Kwan's class doesn't bother you at all? You sure fooled me."  
  
"Maybe it bothers me a little," Ashley said looking back at her food.  
  
"Hello ladies," Jimmy interrupted while taking a seat at their table.  
  
"Hey Jimmy," they answered in unison.  
  
"Ellie, do you mind if I talk to Ash alone?" Jimmy asked. "It's kinda important."  
  
"Sure, no problem," Ellie said getting up. "I needed to talk to Marco anyway."  
  
"Um, Ash. I know you're upset about this Kwan book report thing," Jimmy said trying to look Ash in the eyes.  
  
"Why does everyone keep bringing it up?" Ashley questioned angrily. "I'm fine. For the hundredth time, I'm fine."  
  
"Ash. People make mistakes. We're all human," Jimmy said sincerely.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Ashley questioned. "You aren't on his side are you?"  
  
"I'm on nobody's side," Jimmy said. "I'm just trying to get you to see his side."  
  
"What side? He cheated on me. He has no side!" Ashley was on the verge of yelling.  
  
"Do you recall what happened with you and Sean?" Jimmy asked calmly. "Did you have a side?"  
  
"That was different. You can't compare what Craig.."  
  
"You cheated on me. Period," Jimmy interrupted. "I felt no less pain than what you feel right now." Ashley was stunned. She wasn't sure what to say next. "But eventually, I forgave you. We're all human. We make mistakes. And you should know first hand."  
  
"Why are you bringing this up?" Ashley asked in near tears. "I don't understand. Did Craig put you up to this?"  
  
"No. I just want everyone to be civil when we meet up for our presentation," Jimmy said getting ready to leave. "I know you were sorry for what you did, and I know Craig is too. Think about it." Ashley sat there motionless. She had blocked out that night from her thoughts. All she wanted was forgiveness from Jimmy, and now she wasn't willing to give any. 'Poor Jimmy,' she thought. She didn't realize she had hurt him the same way Craig hurt her. She was also devastated when Jimmy wouldn't talk to her afterwards. She didn't even get to explain her side of the story. It was a horrible feeling. She had to talk to Craig.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Craig was on his way to class when he saw Ashley. He braced himself for her icy stare, but she smiled softly in his direction. He looked behind him to make sure she wasn't looking at someone else.  
  
"Hey Craig," Ashley said emotionless. Craig was taken aback.  
  
"Um, hey Ash," he said.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I don't completely forgive you. I don't think I ever will. But, I'm willing to talk to you when necessary and no more glares," Ashley said looking at his shoes. "I want our project to work out and I want to make it comfortable for everyone, especially Jimmy. It's not his fault for what happened between us and he shouldn't have to suffer for it."  
  
"That's very nice of you," Craig said. "Thank you." Ash nodded and turned around. "Ash wait," Craig yelled. Ashley stopped and turned her head. "I really really am sorry for what happened. I didn't want to hurt you." Ashley nodded again. "I wish I could have treated you better.....maybe like Jimmy did." Craig walked away and left Ash to think about what he said. 


	11. Oh Craig!

Manny had seen Craig talking to Ashley. Craig was smiling and looked happier than he had in weeks. 'I don't want him back, right? Then, why did seeing him with her hurt her so much?' Manny thought sadly. She needed to be alone. She went to the Zen Garden and sat alone crying. She felt like drowning in her sorrow, until there was nothing left of her. The sadness hurt too much.  
  
"Hey Manny are you alright?" JT asked peeking outside, after seeing her cry through the window.  
  
"Please leave me alone JT," Manny whispered through her sobs.  
  
"Manny, I'm serious....are you okay?" JT insisted. "What happened? Did someone pick on you? Just tell me who, I'll set them straight," he joked.  
  
"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" Manny asked gazing up at him.  
  
"Nope. Not until you tell me what's the matter," JT said. Manny stared at the ground. She pulled her hair behind her ear and looked up.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. I told Craig to leave me alone, and now that he is....I'm so sad. I saw him with Ashley earlier. I didn't think she'd start talking to him so soon. Isn't she as mad as I am? I don't want him, but I also don't want him with her." Manny paused to catch her breath. "But then, I'm not sure I don't want him. I mean....I do want him. I love him. But I don't think I can trust him. Not after all his lies. So, how do I know he's not lying now? How do I know? Does he love me? What's wrong with me?" Manny continued to cry. JT sat there thinking about what she had said. 'She loves him....he loves her,' JT thought. He looked into her eyes. They were red from her crying. She was so beautiful. He hated seeing his friend so sad.  
  
"Manny," JT said sadly. "I'm pretty sure Craig loves you."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Manny asked wiping her tears. "You don't know him."  
  
"Manny...he loves you. He'd be crazy not to," JT said looking in her eyes. "I mean, you're beautiful, kind, smart, athletic, perfect...."  
  
"Do you mean that JT?" Manny asked feeling emotionally charged.  
  
"Of course I mean it. You're wonderful. Craig's the luckiest guy I know," JT said.  
  
"You think I'm perfect?" Manny asked crying and laughing all at once.  
  
"You're more than perfect Manny. Trust me. I don't know why you don't..." JT was interrupted by Manny's kiss. JT's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what was happening. In this one moment, all his fantasies had come true. He had waited forever for this. He reached out to hold her and brushed her soft hair with his hand. "Oh Manny," JT said softly.  
  
"Oh Craig," Manny whispered back. JT pulled away.  
  
"What did you call me?" JT asked shaking his head.  
  
"Nothing," Manny said defensively.  
  
"You called me Craig," JT said standing up. Who was he kidding? He knew Manny was madly in love with Craig. And even if something started between them, her heart would always be with Craig.  
  
"I'm so sorry JT," Manny said putting her hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean....I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll see you later Manny," JT said knowing what he had to do now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I'll do it," JT said shutting Craig's open locker.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Craig asked fidgeting to get his locker open again.  
  
"I said I'll do it," JT repeated. "I'll go on a date with Liberty." Craig dropped his books.  
  
"Are you serious?" Craig asked in disbelief.  
  
"Friday. I'll pick her up at 8:00PM. Tell her not to keep me waiting," JT said holding back tears. Craig gave JT a giant bear hug. JT pushed him off. "Whoa man. Don't get all mushy about it. I'm doing it for Manny, not for you," JT said walking off. Craig screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Alright! This is one of the luckiest days of my life!" Half the school turned to stare at him, but he didn't care. He grabbed a complete stranger and told them how happy he was. He couldn't wait to tell Liberty. 


	12. You're just in time

"What are you going to do if it's..?" Emma couldn't finish her sentence. The two girls were sitting in Emma's kitchen sipping on hot chocolate.  
  
"I don't want to think about it until I know for sure," Manny answered avoiding any eye contact whatsoever. The timer went off, but both girls didn't move. She looked up at Emma. Emma put her hand on Manny's shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready?" Emma asked softly.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Manny answered closing her eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Manny sat in the computer lab with her chin resting on her hand. Her whole world was falling a part around her. There was nothing anyone could say to make her feel better......almost nothing.  
  
"It'll be alright Manny," Emma said.  
  
"Thanks Em," Manny said wearing a phony smile. Emma was being so supportive; Manny didn't want to bring her down too. Manny sighed and wiped the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Liberty!" Craig yelled from the hallway. "Wait!" He was running and nearly stumbled through the door. "You have a date this Friday," he said between breaths. He was beaming from ear to ear.  
  
"I have a date with JT?" Liberty smiled excitedly.  
  
"I told you to mark your calendar," Craig said.  
  
"Then we have a deal," Liberty said in good spirits. "You're just in time. Hold on a second, okay?" Craig nodded.  
  
Liberty positioned herself in front of the camera. "Good morning Degrassi," Liberty said smiling. "We're going to do something a little different this morning. I would like to welcome Craig Manning to the....er...stage. Come on up Craig," Liberty said moving from her spot in front of the camera. Craig sat down and gulped nervously.  
  
Manny looked up from her chair at the mention of Craig's name. Emma turned to give her a puzzled look, but Manny's eyes were fixated on the screen. In Mrs. Kwan's class, Jimmy stirred nervously and looked at Ashley.  
  
"Um hi," Craig said to the school. He wasn't used to being in front of a camera, he was always behind one. "This song goes out to someone I love more than anything. Please forgive me. I love you Manny," Craig said. He adjusted her guitar on his lap and sang.....  
  
"Something in your eyes makes me love again  
  
even though I curse my aching heart  
  
Something in your voice makes me believe again  
  
even though my soul is torn apart  
  
Something in your smile lights the darkness  
  
and shames the sun, moon and every star  
  
Something in your kiss wakes the angels  
  
and heaven is no longer near or far  
  
I lose myself the moment our eyes meet  
  
Please listen to what my heart longs to say  
  
Life without you is not worth living  
  
I will love you til' forever and a day  
  
And even if it takes a thousand lifetimes  
  
I'll prove to you all my words are true  
  
My heart belongs to you and no one else  
  
And I will spend eternity loving only you...only you"  
  
Craig finished his song and set his guitar down. He said through his tears, "No matter what happens now, I had to get that off my chest. Manny, I..." but he was interrupted by Manny jumping on top of him and wrapping her legs and arms around him. Craig nearly fell. She had run out of the classroom before the song was finished. "Manny, I love you. I'm so very sorry." Liberty switched off the camera. She wasn't sure the whole school should share in this special moment. Craig set her down, but did not let go of her. "You can't possibly know how much I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I will never ever break your heart again," Craig said about to cry again. "I swear to you. I swear on all that I am. You're the only girl for me. I swear..." Manny covered his lips with her finger.  
  
"Shhh...." She said. She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. Tears were streaming down both their cheeks. Mr. Raditch walked in the door and cleared his throat.  
  
He said, "That's enough you two. Get back to class now. Liberty, my office during lunch." Craig and Manny's lips parted, but they could not let go of each other. Craig turned to Liberty.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you in trouble with Raditch," Craig said sincerely.  
  
"It was all worth it," Liberty said thinking of her date with JT. "Anyway, before Raditch comes back, did you need to say the other thing?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Craig said. "I almost forgot....thanks." Liberty turned the camera on.  
  
"Um, hi again Degrassi. I just wanted to add something. Ashley." Ashley looked up. The song had hurt her so much. It brought back many memories. She couldn't cry though. She didn't want anyone to know that she was hurt. "Ashley, there's someone out there who loves you. He loves you a lot. He's never stopped loving you. He would never ever hurt you. And he would like a second chance, if you'll have him." The camera shut off. Ashley was confused. She turned to Jimmy who stood behind her with a single red rose.  
  
"Ashley, I would like to give us another chance. You're the only one for me," he was now down on one knee. "Would you do me the honor of letting me take you out this Friday?" Ashley covered her mouth with one hand. She took the rose with the other. She hugged Jimmy tight.  
  
"Of course Jimmy," she said in disbelief. She needed a hug right then and it felt so good to be in his arms. The whole class clapped and Jimmy kissed her hand then returned to his seat. Craig walked through the door and the class began to cheer and clap again. All the drama of the morning was so touching; even Mrs. Kwan couldn't get mad at Craig and Jimmy for taking up twenty minutes of class time.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Kwan," Craig said afraid of the inevitable detention. He had a date to meet Manny after school.  
  
"I think we can make an exception today, Craig...but if you're ever late to my class again....for any reason..I can guarantee you a seat in detention," she said. "Now back to Shakespeare."  
  
"How'd it go?" Craig whispered after he took a seat in front of Jimmy.  
  
"You're the man Craig," Jimmy whispered back and the two gave each other soft high fives. Sure, it was a little weird he helped Jimmy get a date with Ashley. In fact, it was really weird.....but it was worth it. It was the only way, he could convince Jimmy to talk to Ashley about hating him. It didn't matter now. His plan had worked and he was going to see Manny after school. She said she had to tell him something important. He hoped everything was alright. He decided nothing could go wrong anymore. Craig could still smell her perfume on him. He smiled. He was the happiest man alive.  
  
NOTE: The song Craig sings is a poem I wrote long time ago revised. I know it's not that good, but I was too rushed to write another song...sorry ( 


	13. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone

Chapter 13  
  
"Hey JT...wait up," Toby yelled struggling to catch up with his friend. JT paused, turned around, then kept going. Toby ran in front of him.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked offended. "Anyway, did you want to check out this new computer game I got Friday?"  
  
"I can't," JT said letting out a deep sigh.  
  
"Why not?" Toby insisted. "You aren't hanging out with the 'cool kids' are you?"  
  
"No. It's not that..." he said trying to keep his date a secret.  
  
"Then what is it? Tell me," Toby said his eyes growing wide in anticipation.  
  
"So, eight o'clock Friday night JT?" Liberty asked walking up to the boys. "I can't wait." Toby's jaw dropped.  
  
"So, that's why you can't hang out on Friday. Why didn't you just say so? I'll leave you two love birds alone," Toby said smiling at his friend. JT grit his teeth in anger shaking his head. Liberty put her arm around JT.  
  
"So, what are you going to wear? I was thinking of wearing something pink. Do you like.." Liberty's voice trailed off as the two walked into the distance.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Craig waited eagerly in his garage for Manny. He blew into his hands and rubbed his arms vigorously. He heard the door open and he sat up quickly smiling.  
  
"Manny!" he said running up to her. He picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"Craig!" she laughed pushing his face playfully. He set her down. "Oh my God! It's cold in here." Manny rubbed her hands together. Craig grabbed her from behind and rubbed her arms.  
  
"I think I can help you out with that," he said kissing her hair. He then proceeded to kiss her cheeks, then her ears, then her neck. She laughed softly.  
  
"That tickles Craig," she said smiling. He laughed and started to tickle her. She squealed and tried to get him back. He grabbed her and they both fell on the couch. They were both laughing hysterically. He caught his breath and leaned towards her. He laid her down gently, guiding her head towards the pillow.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said with a small smile. "I love you so much." He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away and sat up. "What's the matter?" he asked concerned. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, Craig. Well, no..." she said unsure of herself.  
  
"Manny, what is it?" Craig asked tilting her head up and pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this...." she said almost in tears. Craig ran his fingers through his hair with his mouth open and eyes wide.  
  
"This doesn't sound good," he said shaking his head. "Do you not want to be with me? Have you changed your mind? Manny, please tell me." Manny couldn't hold her tears back any longer. She ran out of the garage leaving Craig's imagination to run wild. 


	14. Beautiful? Sweet? Amazing?

"Manny, it's Craig. Please call me back." Craig hung up the phone. His heart was pounding. Everything was supposed to be better....simpler....no more drama.  
  
Manny quickly erased the message on the answering machine. She jumped on her bed and cried into her pillow. What was she supposed to say? Hey Craig, by the way I'm pregnant. She didn't want him to hate her. She was scared what he would think. What if he left her? She would have to raise the baby alone....or she would have to deal with an abortion by herself. She didn't want to face anyone. What would they think of her? Her parents....what would they do? Her cousin was sent to the Philippines when her Aunt found out she was pregnant! Understanding wasn't in her Mom's vocabulary. 'Oh God, what have I done?' Manny thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Manny rushed to class in track pants and a grey hooded sweatshirt. "Manny!" Craig called from behind. Manny didn't stop. He rushed in front of her and grabbed her arm. "Manny, what's the matter? What happened? You can't just leave me in the dark like this! It's not fair!" Manny paused. Craig was right. He had a right to know and he didn't deserve what she was doing. She looked away. "Manny. If you're having doubts.....I told you I'd spend the rest of my life proving to you that you're the only one for me." He sounded so sincere Manny's heart softened a little.  
  
"It's not that Craig. It's just....." Manny managed to say.  
  
"What is it?" Craig asked. He took her hand. She fell into his arms and cried. He squeezed her tight and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." He pushed away from her gently to look into her eyes. "Manny, what's wrong?"  
  
"Craig, I'm....." she said then paused.  
  
"Beautiful? Sweet? Amazing?" Craig said smiling. "I already knew that." Manny managed to smile but quickly shook her head.  
  
"Craig....no...please. This is serious," she said.  
  
"Okay, tell me," he said. The bell rang.  
  
"Craig, I have to get to class. I'll tell you later. I promise. Meet me at the Dot after school" Manny said making her way down the halls.  
  
'What's going on?' Craig thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Manny! You have to tell him," Emma said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"I know!" Manny said back. "It's just so hard."  
  
"He's the father. He has a right to know," Emma said looking around to make sure no one heard her.  
  
"Em. You're not helping. Don't you think I know this?" Manny said irritated.  
  
"Then, what's the problem?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'm just scared.....that's all," Manny answered.  
  
"Scared of what?" Emma said confused.  
  
"Nothing," Manny said under her breath.  
  
"Tell me!" Emma said.  
  
"I'm scared he's going to hate me. I'm scared he's going to be afraid. I'm scared he's going to.....leave me," Manny said finally.  
  
"That boy's crazy about you," Emma said shaking her head. "You have nothing to worry about...."  
  
'My parents disowning me...' Manny thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How super sweet was that stunt Jimmy pulled?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah....sweet," Ashley said staring at Craig. Paige followed Ashley's gaze.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still hung up on him?" Paige asked. "Hun, Jimmy's a total catch and you guys are totally cute together."  
  
"Jimmy's a great guy. I know," Ashley said.  
  
"But.....?" Paige asked looking at Craig again.  
  
"We've been through this before. How many times can we break up and get back together?"  
  
"I don't know Ash, but he's coming this way. Gotta go!" Paige said running off.  
  
"Paige!" Ashley said in desperation.  
  
"Hey Ash," Jimmy said hesitantly.  
  
"Hey Jimmy," Ashley said looking down.  
  
"Are you sure you're cool with going out tomorrow?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yeah, totally cool," Ashley lied.  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00PM," Jimmy said smiling.  
  
"Sounds good," Ashley said nodding.  
  
"'Kay, see you later," he said hitting the locker twice with his fist in satisfaction.  
  
Ashley watched him walk off. She leaned back against her locker. It was less than a month since the Christmas fiasco. Now, Craig was with Manny. Maybe Ashley said yes to Jimmy to hide her misery. Maybe she said yes because she didn't want to be alone. Either way, she said yes for the wrong reasons. She glanced at Craig. He looked so happy talking to Marco. She heard Marco yell something about how Craig's song was the talk of the school. How everyone thought he was luckiest guy at Degrassi. She saw Marco congratulate Craig. Then, the two of them walked off. Craig won. She lost. She couldn't believe Manny took him back. Didn't that girl have any self-respect? Ashley didn't hate Craig. No. She was mad at herself for still having feelings for him. 'What does Manny have that I don't have?' she asked herself.  
  
Just then, Manny walked by with two eleventh grade guys at her side. They were asking her if it was hard to be at the top of the pyramid when she cheered. Manny giggled and answered that it's scary at first but you get used to it. Ashley looked away disgusted. Manny was in sweats for God's sake. Ashley ran into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hun, you really shouldn't cry at school. Your mascara will run. You'll look awful." Paige said stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
"Who said I was crying?" Ashley asked. She was trying her hardest not to let her tears fall.  
  
"It's so obvious," Paige said washing her hands. "Listen. You're going to have a great time Friday with Jimmy. Forget about Craig."  
  
"What does Manny have....I mean.....why do all the guys drool over her?" she asked trying to find answers.  
  
"It's called attitude," Paige said. "You think you're hot stuff, other people will too. She's got the look, she's got the style and she's got the bod. Plus, she's on the Spirit Squad. Guys dig that."  
  
"Can't guys see through that?" Ashley asked completely annoyed.  
  
"Well, it's not like she's totally evil Ash. She's kinda sweet," Paige answered fixing her hair.  
  
"Paige! She stole Craig from me. She's not exactly on my 'Sweet List'," Ashley said in disgust.  
  
"Well, you can change your look. It worked for her," Paige said walking off. "But, you have Jimmy so don't worry about it." After Paige left, Ashley looked herself in the mirror. 'Change my look.' Ashley said silently. 


	15. That’s exactly what I hoped you’d say

Craig looked up attentively every time the door opened, and every time he was disappointed. Manny was running late and he couldn't hold off the waitress for much longer. Finally, Manny walked through the door with her head down. She didn't have her usual aura of confidence. She looked up to find Craig. Their eyes met and she quickly looked down again. She sat down slowly across from him  
  
"Manny, I'm really worried," Craig said nervously.  
  
"Craig. Please just let me talk. Don't say a word until I'm finished," she said looking him dead in the eye. Craig nodded in agreement. "Do you remember that night after you and Ashley had a fight?" Craig nodded again. How could he forget? "Well, that was my first time...." She paused. "It all just happened so quickly." Craig's heart started to race. What was this leading to? "Well, I'm pregnant Craig. It's.....ours." She waited for his reaction, eyeing him apprehensively. When he didn't say anything, she burst into tears. He got up quickly and sat beside her.  
  
"Manny....Manny, don't cry," he said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"You hate me," she accused through her tears. "You regret choosing me. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Manny, no. Manny don't cry," he said hugging her tighter. "Why would you say a thing like that? Manny, I love you. It's NOT all your fault. We're going to be okay. The baby's going to be okay," he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"You mean...you want to keep the baby?" Manny said looking up. "You don't hate me?"  
  
"Manny, I could never hate you," he said drying her tears gently. "This is going to be hard. We ARE pretty young, but we'll find a way...."  
  
"Oh Craig!" Manny said burying her face in his chest. "I love you. We just have one more problem." Craig opened his eyes wide.  
  
"Wow...okay. I'm sure it's not that bad," he said in shock.  
  
"My parents are going to kill me," she said seriously.  
  
"Oh Manny, I'm sure it wont be..."  
  
"It's going to be bad," she interrupted. "My favorite cousin in the Philippines now," she said looking him in the eye to show she wasn't joking. "They WILL disown me."  
  
"Whoa. Wow, those Filipino parents sure are harsh," he stated shaking his head.  
  
"It's hard," Manny said. "What am I going to do? Where am I going to live?"  
  
"Well, we need to tell Joey first of all. Who else knows?" he asked trying to figure out a way to deal with their surprise.  
  
"Just Emma and Spike," Manny said thinking.  
  
"Well, first ask Emma if you can stay with her and if that's a problem, Joey will have to let you stay with us," he said confidently.  
  
"Craig you're the best," Manny exclaimed.  
  
"Manny, it'll be alright. I promise. We'll get through this. We have each other. That's all we need." Craig leaned in to kiss her. She could not resist.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I told you everything would be alright!" Emma exclaimed. "I can't believe we're going to be roommates! This is so cool!"  
  
"Em! I can't put your lip gloss on if you keep talking," Manny said smiling.  
  
"Sorry," Emma said trying to hold still.  
  
"Okay, there," Manny said taking a step back to look at her work. "Em, you look great! Chris is going to love it." Emma was wearing jeans with a baby blue long sleeve off the shoulder top.  
  
"Are you sure?" Emma asked nervously.  
  
"Positive!" Manny answered. "Chris is a lucky guy!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Toby answered the door when Jimmy arrived. "He's here!" Toby yelled as he walked off. Ashley walked down the stairs in low cut jeans and a black mesh long sleeve crop top with the words, "Hottie" written across the front in pink. She wore a black newsboy hat to match.  
  
"Ashley, you look...wow...you look great," Jimmy said while checking her out.  
  
"Thanks," she said grabbing her jacket from the hall closet.  
  
"What's with the new look?" Jimmy asked with excitement in his voice.  
  
"You don't like it?" she questioned knowing his answer.  
  
"No, I mean...of course I do. It's wow....I mean...wow," he said in awe.  
  
'That's exactly what I hoped you'd say,' Ashley thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~  
  
JT walked slowly to Liberty's house. What did he get himself into? He knocked on the door and after waiting one second he started to walk off. "Well, I tried. Darn," he said out loud.  
  
"JT? Where are you going?" Liberty asked. JT turned around slowly.  
  
'Damn,' he thought. "Nowhere," JT said. "Just keeping warm."  
  
"Why are you wearing sunglasses JT? It's really dark out," Liberty asked confused.  
  
"Oh these?" JT said touching the dark black glasses on his face. He didn't want anyone to recognize him. "I have this eye condition."  
  
"You're such a jokester JT," Liberty said laughing. "Take them off!" JT reluctantly took his glasses off. He did a double take at Liberty and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Liberty?!" JT exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Yes, I'm not deaf you know," she answered shaking her head. Her hair was down and she was wearing contacts. Her lips were painted maroon and her eyes...they were beautiful. She wore jeans and tight white ski jacket. JT was stunned. He had never seen Liberty look so pretty. "Hello? JT? What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," he said shaking his head.  
  
"Is it my look? It's goofy isn't it? I'll go back and change," she said turning around. No one from school had ever seen her like this and she felt insecure.  
  
"No. Don't," JT almost screamed. She stopped. "You look great. I'm serious." Liberty smiled shyly. JT had never complimented her before, especially on her looks.  
  
"Really?" she asked sincerely.  
  
"Really," he answered honestly. 


	16. Blood, guts and gore

"Why isn't he here yet?" Emma asked anxiously.  
  
"He's five seconds late. Give him a break," Manny said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just nervous," Emma said fixing her hair in the mirror. There was a knock on the door. The girls squealed. "He's here!" Manny quickly got the door.  
  
"Wassup Manny, is Emma here?" Chris asked. Emma walked up to the doorway. "Wow Emma. You look....incredible." He handed her a bouquet of daisies.  
  
"Thank you Chris," she said flattered.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she answered. She handed Manny the flowers. "Can you put them in a vase for me please?"  
  
"No problem Em. Have fun you guys," Manny said waving at the cute couple. She found an empty vase in the kitchen and put the flowers in it. Manny heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she yelled.  
  
"It's me Manny," Craig yelled from outside.  
  
"Craig!" Manny exclaimed. She rushed to the door and opened it. "I thought you were busy with Angie tonight."  
  
"I was. I got out of it. Well, it is date night and I wanted to spend some time with you," he said wrapping his arms around her. She kissed him softly. "How about a movie?"  
  
"That sounds great Craig," Manny said grabbing her jacket off the couch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ashley was in heaven. She had never seen so many guys checking her out. She smiled back at every one of them.  
  
"Um, Ash...don't you want to wear your jacket? It's really cold in here," Jimmy said jealous and annoyed.  
  
"I'm not cold," she lied. Two twelfth graders from photography club approached Ashley.  
  
"Hey, aren't you in photo club?" one of the guys asked. "Ashley right?"  
  
"Yeah. Do I know you two?" Ashley asked lying through her teeth. Of course she knew them. They were older, cool and cute. Brad and Todd. All the tenth grade girls had been eyeing them forever.  
  
"Well, I'm Brad and this is my friend Todd," he said shaking her hand.  
  
"Hi guys," she said smiling. Jimmy nudged her from behind. "Oh...this is my friend Jimmy," she said hesitantly.  
  
"I'm her date," Jimmy said using a firm grip to shake their hands.  
  
"Oh okay kid," Todd said smiling. "We're just saying hello. Later Ashley." They walked off.  
  
"Well, why'd you do that Jimmy? That was kind of rude," Ashley said watching Brad and Todd.  
  
"No what's rude is how you're ignoring me," Jimmy said defending himself. Ashley looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry Jimmy," she said grabbing her jacket from him. "Let's get our movie tickets now."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well, what movie did you want to watch" JT asked fearing she would answer the new Julia Roberts movie.  
  
"I was kinda hoping we would watch that new alien sci-fi movie," Liberty said.  
  
"Really?" JT asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, unless you don't want to. A lot of people aren't into blood, guts and gore," she said.  
  
"No. I'm totally into that," he said. "I just didn't think you would be." She started laughing.  
  
"You didn't think I'd wanna watch that new chick flick, did you? I hate those type of movies!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No, of course not. Well....yeah...I did think that," JT laughed. 'Am I having fun? Oh my God, I am,' he thought. 


	17. I learned a thing or two from Spike

Chris and Emma arrived at the mall and rushed to the ticket booth. The line was unbelievably long. It seemed like everyone at Degrassi was there.  
  
"Are you sure you want to watch a movie Chris?" Emma asked looking at hordes of people waiting for a chance at a ticket.  
  
"Come on Em....the line's not that bad," he said reaching to hold her hand. She smiled at the gesture.  
  
"You're right. It isn't that bad," she said squeezing his hand.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Craig wrapped his arm around Manny's waist as they walked toward the theaters. Several guys from school went up to talk to Manny but she made it clear she was with Craig.  
  
"Sorry, Matt...I'm going to a movie with my boyfriend," Manny said looking Craig in the eye. Craig smiled and kissed her. Matt walked off embarrassed.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Craig asked kissing her again.  
  
"You don't have to Craig, but I guess I don't mind," she said sticking her hand in his back pocket as they walked.  
  
"Did I mention how happy you make me?" he asked.  
  
"Craig!" she giggled. "You're being so silly tonight."  
  
"Whoa," Craig said when he saw the line at the ticket booth. "I guess all the guys have been uncreative with date night. Dinner and a movie. We'll do something different next week. I promise." Manny laughed and hugged him.  
  
"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you," she said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had been silent between Jimmy and Ashley after the Brad and Todd incident. They were next in line though, so they were forced to speak.  
  
"So, what do you want to watch?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"The new Julia Roberts movie looks good," she said avoiding eye contact. Jimmy groaned and walked up to the teller.  
  
"Two for that Julia Roberts movie," he said.  
  
"Sorry, we're sold out," the worker said checking her nails.  
  
"Thank God," Jimmy mumbled.  
  
"What?" the teller asked confused.  
  
"Well, what else is there?" Jimmy asked quickly.  
  
"All we have left is 'Creatures of Doom'. It's a new alien horror sci-fi flick," she said.  
  
"I guess two for that," Jimmy said.  
  
"What!" Ashley exclaimed.  
  
"That's all they have Ash," Jimmy said calmly.  
  
"Fine," she said crossing her arms. He paid and they walked to the food court to eat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Two for 'Creatures of doom'," JT said proudly. He paid the lady. "Liberty you rock. You're like, the coolest girl ever," he said without thinking.  
  
"Thanks JT," she said surprised. He smiled awkwardly and gave her the ticket. He couldn't believe he said that out loud.  
  
"Well, let's eat. I'm starved," JT said trying to change the subject.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"No Em, you choose," Chris said laughing.  
  
"No Chris, I insist," she said reaching for her wallet.  
  
"What are you doing Emma?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well, how 'bout I pay for the movie and you pay for dinner?" she asked sincerely.  
  
"It's cool Emma. I'm the guy. I got it," he said smiling.  
  
"Chris. I asked you out. You're setting women back about 60 years if you don't let me pay," she said ready for a heated debate. Chris knew not to argue with her. He sighed.  
  
"Have it your way Emma, but I want to check out 'Kiss Me If You Can'. You know....that new Julia Roberts movie," he said fearing her response.  
  
"Are you serious?" she said trying to read him.  
  
"Yeah, I dig chick flicks sometimes. I love how they bring romance and comedy together" he said blushing. "But don't tell anyone..not even Manny."  
  
"Your secret's safe with me," Emma said proudly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What should we watch?" Manny asked trying to get a glimpse of what movies were playing.  
  
"It doesn't matter, does it?" Craig asked back. "I mean...you know we'll have a great time no matter what."  
  
"What kind of great time are you talking about?" Manny questioned accepting his kiss on her check. She gave him a sexy look then she burst out laughing. He couldn't help but laugh too. That didn't come out the way he wanted it to. He shook his head with a big smile.  
  
"I mean...no matter what movie we watch we'll have fun either making fun of it or if it's absolutely unwatchable...we're together, that's all that matters, right?" he said choosing his words carefully.  
  
"I knew what you meant Craig. I was just giving you a hard time. I love watching movies with you," she said as he kissed her again. They mostly rented movies together, but between their commentary and the cuddling, it was always enjoyable. They once rented one of those B-class horror movies where the acting is so bad, it begs to be made fun of. They laughed the entire movie. Craig would pretend he was the swamp monster and Manny would use terrible acting to play the damsel in distress. Craig smiled thinking back at that. He loved that Manny wasn't so serious all the time. She didn't expect things to be perfect. She was so different than Ashley. "I'll pay for dinner though, okay?" Manny said patting her purse and interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"You will?" he asked completely taken back.  
  
"Don't look so surprised," she said laughing. "I learned a thing or two from Spike."  
  
"It's just that...Ashley never paid for anything," he said scratching his head.  
  
"Let's not mention her name right now Craig..." Manny said wiping the smile from her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Manny. It's just I'm....so happy with you..it's crazy," he said squeezing her tight. Her smile returned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ashley took of her jacket after they sat for dinner. She ate carefully so she wouldn't smudge her new lip gloss. Jimmy broke the silence.  
  
"Ashley, tell me the truth," Jimmy said. "Why this new look?"  
  
"Nothing....I just needed a change," she said.  
  
"Ashley, how many times are you going to change?" he asked. "Are you sure that's it."  
  
"Positive," she answered. Just then, Craig and Manny strolled up to the food court laughing. Ashley looked up and made eye contact with Craig. Manny and Craig stopped in their tracks and their laughter ceased. 


	18. It's called therapy

"Ash?" Craig said staring at her exposed stomach. Manny glared cynically in Ashley's direction.  
  
"Craig," Ashley said following his gaze. A small smile crept on her lips. Craig shook his head as if to wake himself from a dream.  
  
"Ashley, why are you dressed like that?" he asked concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Come on Craig. I'm hungry," Manny said tugging his shirt.  
  
"Hottie?" Craig asked. "You hate that kind of stuff," he said trying to get to the bottom of this weirdness.  
  
"Well, you obviously don't know me anymore," Ashley said standing up so he could see all of her. Jimmy started to breath heavily. Ashley changed her look to make Craig jealous. Why didn't he see this before? He pushed the table angrily and walked off.  
  
"Craig, let's go," Manny said. Ashley was so preoccupied with Manny's poor attempts to get Craig's eyes off of her, she didn't notice Jimmy leaving.  
  
"Manny," Craig whispered quietly to her. "Do you trust me?" She looked up with sad eyes and nodded. "Do you know I love you more than anything?" She nodded again. "Then, will you let me talk to Ashley alone? I'm worried about her.......as a friend," he asked. "If you're not cool with it........I won't do it, but understand she's still my friend." Manny looked away. She wanted to say no. Ashley was looking gorgeous. Could she trust him? She sighed deeply then looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I trust you Craig," she said forcing a smile. He kissed her forehead and turned to Ashley. Manny spotted JT with Liberty and walked up to them only turning her head once to look back at Craig.  
  
"Ash," Craig said.  
  
"What is it Craig?"Ashley asked innocently. 'My plan worked perfectly,' she thought.  
  
"Why are you dressed like this?" he asked.  
  
"I told you......" she said, but he interrupted.  
  
"You told me a lie," he said confidently. "Ash, you don't have to dress like this to get attention." She fought back her tears.  
  
"I don't need attention," Ashley said begging her tears not to fall.  
  
"Ash, I know when you're lying. We were together for a while," he said walking up to her slowly. She couldn't hold back any longer. She started crying uncontrollably. He hugged her. "Ash, don't cry. You don't need to do this. You're a great girl. The right guy wont need you to dress like this, he'll want you for you."  
  
"No!" she almost yelled. "You didn't!" she cried. He held her tighter. "You left me for Manny. You CHEATED on me!" she screamed. By now, Chris and Emma had joined Manny, JT and Liberty.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Whoa!" JT said at the scene. "It's called therapy."  
  
"This is very sad," Liberty said shaking her head. Emma turned away from Craig and Ashley and stared at Liberty.  
  
"Liberty!?" she exclaimed with a big smile.  
  
"Why does everyone keep yelling my name?" she asked annoyed at the attention.  
  
"You look..........great," Emma said.  
  
"Thanks, I think," Liberty said uncomfortably. "And my underpants aren't showing!" Liberty added rolling her eyes. 'Note to self: only dress like this for family,' Liberty thought shaking her head.  
  
"Doesn't she look great, Manny?" Emma asked, but Manny was engaged in Craig's conversation. She couldn't take her eyes off him and Ashley. She couldn't hear a word Craig said, but everyone sure heard Ashley.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How could you do that to me?" she screamed hysterically. "Is it because I wouldn't have SEX with you? Is it because I don't dress like a slut like her?!"  
  
"Whoa Ashley.....that's uncalled for. Don't say that about Manny!" Craig said angered.  
  
"I can say what I want!" she screamed again. She could hardly speak now, she was crying so hard. Craig squeezed her tighter.  
  
"Ashley, calm down. Just tell me the truth," he said calmly. She tried to stop crying so she could speak. It was quiet for an entire minute.  
  
"Maybe I thought if I dressed like this, you'd think you shouldn't have cheated on me," she finally admitted.  
  
"Ashley, we need to talk," Craig said. "......away from everyone." Every shopper in the mall had stopped to watch. The two walked off and Craig mouthed to Manny, 'I love you'. When they were in a quiet corner, Craig stopped. "Ashley. I'm so sorry I cheated on you. I was too chicken to break things off. But it wasn't because you didn't dress like Manny. That wasn't why this all happened."  
  
"Then, why Craig?" she asked looking him in the eye.  
  
"Things weren't right with us for a while, and you know that," he said.  
  
"That's no excuse," she said.  
  
"I know. It's not. It just happened.......and we were always fighting. I was never good enough for you. Manny always accepted me for me." Ashley wiped her tears.  
  
"That's not true Craig. You were more than good enough," she said.  
  
"I didn't feel like I was. That's what matters," he said letting her go. "I just wanted to know that you don't have to dress like this. Not if it's not you. Not if you don't want to. You're beautiful the way you are. Okay?"  
  
"You still care about me," she whispered closing her eyes.  
  
"Of course I do Ash. You were my first real girlfriend and you helped me through a lot. I'll never forget that," he said wiping one of her tears away. She grabbed his head and kissed him hard. 


	19. If you make me cry again, I’ll kill you

ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS GUYS......PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL BE SURE TO PUT IT UP FASTER......  
  
He pushed her away only to see Manny run off. "Manny!" he yelled. "Why'd you do that?!" he hissed angrily at Ashley.  
  
"I thought.......I thought you wanted to. The talk about still caring for me........bringing me to this corner.......I thought......." she said backing up against the wall completely embarrassed. Craig shook his head in frustration and ran after Manny. With her heels she didn't get very far.  
  
"Manny!" he yelled in desperation.  
  
"You told me to trust you Craig! That was it! That was your last chance. I can't live like this," she said crying.  
  
"Manny, let me explain," he said.  
  
"Explain what Craig? You fell into your ex-girlfriend's face. Good one," she said taking off her shoes so she could run faster. "It takes two people to kiss. That's two people, two pairs of lips Craig!"  
  
"Manny, no! She kissed me! She grabbed my head! I had no idea. I didn't want to. You're the only one I love. I told you! Manny you have to believe me." Manny stopped running. She gulped slowly.  
  
"Craig. You don't know how hurt I am," she said sadly.  
  
"Manny. It hurts me to hurt you," he said genuinely. He grabbed her hands and got down on both knees. He started to shed tears. She hated when he cried. She sighed deeply.  
  
"You had nothing to do with it?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Nothing," Craig said.  
  
"It was all Ashley?" she asked.  
  
"All Ashley," he replied.  
  
"You pulled away?" she asked again.  
  
"The very second it happened," he answered closing his eyes for emphasis.  
  
"It's true Manny," Ashley said walking up to them. "It was my fault. I kissed him. I thought he still had feelings for me, but I was wrong. He loves you. He really does. Now, if you'll excuse me.......there's someone I owe a big apology to." She gave a soft smile and walked away. There was a short silence.  
  
"Craig, I'm sorry for not letting you explain," Manny said helping him up.  
  
"You had a right to react the way you did," he said. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Maybe we can still make the movies," she suggested. He smiled. "Hey Craig?" she added as they walked toward the theaters.  
  
"Yeah Cutie?" he asked.  
  
"If you make me cry again, I'll kill you," she stated.  
  
"Fair enough," he said nodding his head in agreement.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Craig and Manny are missing a great movie," JT said extremely excited.  
  
"JT. It's getting good. Shhhh......." Liberty said for the thousandth time that night.  
  
"This is great," JT said ignoring her request for the thousandth time. "Ouch! They cut off his head? But he was the coolest alien!"  
  
"JT!" Liberty hissed covering her ears.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I hope Craig and Manny are alright," Chris said checking his watch.  
  
"Me too," Emma said searching the theater for them to no avail. "I hope we're alright by the end of this movie. It's horrible," she whispered. He laughed then put his arm around her as she leaned towards him. He smelled so nice she nearly died. He started to stroke her shoulder with his thumb. "I'm glad you're with me though," she finished.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ashley knocked on Jimmy's door. He answered it with an aggravated look. "What do you want?" he asked callously.  
  
"I came to apologize," she said.  
  
"Okay, apology accepted," Jimmy said as he tried to shut the door in her face.  
  
"Jimmy!" she said sticking her hand out so the door wouldn't close. "I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry. I really am. I know you have a right to never talk to me again, but please..........please realize I know how badly I screwed up."  
  
"Yeah, it was messed up," he said icily. "Really messed up...."  
  
"I know.....believe me. I know. But I want to make it up to you." She bit her lip and lifted up a bag. "I brought a movie.......an action flick," she said with hope in her eyes. He hesitated so she added, "......and popcorn." He couldn't help but smile. "....with butter."  
  
"Well.....since it has butter," he said. She smiled and he let her in.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"That was like.....an awesome movie," JT said as they walked out of the theater. Liberty rolled her eyes. "We should do this again," JT said shyly. He was really starting to like her. She was fun to hang out with and they seemed to have a lot in common. "Next Friday maybe?"  
  
"Um.....no thanks JT......I'm really busy," Liberty said searching for an excuse.  
  
"Wait a minute!" JT said catching on. "I know that tone. I invented that tone! You don't want to go out with me next Friday!"  
  
"Um, JT you're a nice guy," she said pausing. "But you really need to learn when to be quiet." Liberty started to walk home. JT raced to catch up with her.  
  
"Wait a minute. I can shut up. I'm great at shutting up. Listen to me shut up," he said following her while she shook her head in agony. 


	20. And they lived happily ever after

THIS IS THE LONG AWAITED (well not really, but it makes me feel better) FINALE TO MY FANFIC.......ENJOY! (  
  
@}~~{}~~~  
  
The night was chilly so Chris gave Emma his coat as they walked home. "Emma, I had a really great time," Chris said trying to fill the silence.  
  
"Me too Chris," she said pausing in front of her house. "Well, we're here."  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Well good night," Emma said turning around to unlock the door.  
  
"Emma wait!" Chris said loudly.  
  
"Yes?" Emma said facing him. He rushed to her side and kissed her passionately. He had been waiting all week to do that. He pulled away then gave her a quick peck.  
  
"Well, good night Emma," he said walking away backwards so he could watch her every last second.  
  
"Good night Chris," she said trying her best to remain calm and collected. When he was out of sight, she rushed in the house and squealed with delight.  
  
"Emma! You'll wake Jack," Spike scolded from the couch.  
  
"Sorry Mom," Emma whispered. She ran to her room and jumped on her bed. She couldn't wait to tell Manny.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Liberty!" JT pleaded. "I'm sorry I talked during the movie. I was just excited. I never met a girl who liked decapitation as much as........well........I've never met a girl who liked decapitation period actually."  
  
"Yeah, that was awesome," Liberty said as her smile returned.  
  
"So........." JT asked. "Have you seen 'Alien Wars II'? It just came out on video last week."  
  
"No, but I've seen 'Alien Wars I'. That's one of my favorites," she said.  
  
"Me too," he exclaimed. He looked down.  
  
"Fine JT. I'll watch it with you," she said smiling because the tables had turned. They arrived at Liberty's house.  
  
"Alright!" he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before he ran off. "You won't regret it," he screamed from down the street. Liberty shook her head and touched her face where he had kissed her. She silently thanked Craig.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, how'd JT end up going on a date with Liberty?" Manny asked as her and Craig made their way to Emma's. "And when did Jimmy ask Ashley out?" Manny was so confused.  
  
"Well, that's a long story," Craig said laughing.  
  
"You have to tell me!" Manny said pulling on Craig's scarf that she made him.  
  
"Now?" Craig asked wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"No, next year," Manny said sarcastically.  
  
"But we have a lifetime together," Craig argued kissing her.  
  
"We do, don't we?" Manny said smiling up at him. There was a long silence as they looked deep into each other's eyes. "........But, please tell me now anyway......this is pure torture," Manny said wrapping his scarf around her. He laughed at how adorable she was.  
  
"Before I start, did you know if we got married..........your name would be Manny Manning?" Manny winced at the thought.  
  
"That's awful," she said. "I guess I'm not marrying you buddy," she said socking him playfully then running away from him.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said chasing her down and lifting her over his shoulder. "I think it's kinda cute. Manuella Manning."  
  
"Put me down," she said laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. She slapped his butt. He set her down gently. "I love you Craig," she said.  
  
"I love you Manny Manning," he said laughing. He loved getting under her skin. She rolled her eyes and pulled his beanie over his face.  
  
"Just tell me the story," she said. He adjusted his beanie and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Well, fine.....only since I love you more than anything," he laughed. "I'll call my story: Truth Behind the Lies."  
  
"What kind of title is that?" Manny asked. "It sounds like a bad soap opera."  
  
"It kinda is one," he said thinking about all the week's events. It was a long week and he was glad that it was finally over. Manny looked up at him with eagerness in her eyes and he couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a long time, he was truly happy. "Well it starts with me and Marco waiting in my garage for the guys to show up to practice........."  
  
......and they all lived happily ever after............THE END  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic ever. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! I love your comments. Who knows?......there just might be a sequel........ ( 


	21. Afterword

****Special thanks to darkstorm5000, DegrassiLover, x Confused Girl x, Allison L.F, and Reviewchick14 for sticking with me from the beginning. I think I'd have 2 reviews without you guys!!! Hahahaha You guys are the best!!  
  
**Thanks to everyone else for your great reviews!! I truly appreciate it.  
  
I'm going to post the beginning of a new fanfic I'm starting called, "Love Story." You can expect it to have Manny and Craig. I know I'm a freak....haha. I'll share a little secret with you though. I have a special place in my heart for that couple because I'm Filipino and my boyfriend's white. I LOVE THAT ABOUT THEM!!!!  
  
I'm not sure if it's a good concept so please READ AND REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
